Sirius' Closet *finished*
by padfootluva
Summary: Its a saturday, and theres nothing to do... until the Marauders find out about Sirius' Closet! Very Funny story if i do say so myself R/R (MWPP)


Disclaimer: Own Nothing, except for something  
  
A trip to Sirius's closet (back when thirteen)  
  
James: All right, I'm bored let's blow up something.  
  
Sirius: Nah, we did that yesterday um I know! Strip Poker!  
  
Remus: That's nasty, Lily's not even here!  
  
Sirius: She isn't? Oh that whimpering was Peter.  
  
Lily: I am here and I don't whimper  
  
Sirius: OK then, Let's play Strip Poker.  
  
James: No way I have no money, no socks and there wasn't any underwear left.  
  
*Lily backs away *  
  
James: Did I just say that out loud.  
  
Sirius: Yup. Now strip poker has lost its meaning.  
  
Remus: I hear you.  
  
Peter: Let's look through Sirius closet?  
  
All: Why?  
  
Sirius: uh no there is private stuff in there.  
  
Lily: In that case why not?  
  
Sirius: No! Really don't.  
  
James: Tie him to his bed, gag him and destroy his hair.  
  
Sirius: Ok ok! Go in there just don't hurt my hair!  
  
Remus: OK then let's see,  
  
Sirius: Be careful when you open that  
  
Remus: C'mon I'm gonna open it anyway.  
  
Sirius: No really stand out of the way.  
  
(Remus opens door, as everything collapses on him)  
  
Sirius: Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
James: What is this? (Picking up diary)  
  
Sirius: uh-well homework?  
  
Lily: Since when do you do homework?  
  
Sirius: In the middle of the night in my closet.  
  
Peter: (reads book) Ooh whose Amber?  
  
Sirius: No one!  
  
Lily: Amber? That girl in Hufflepuff?  
  
Sirius: No she's in... She's in. She's a muggle.  
  
James: Then why does it say Hotty Hufflepuff?  
  
Sirius: I was confused in my first year.  
  
Remus: Why is it marked yesterday,  
  
Sirius: very confused.  
  
Lily: So I see. What else is in here?!  
  
Sirius: You don't want to know  
  
James: What the hell is this? (Holding up Teddy bear)  
  
Sirius: Snuffles! That's where you were I'm sorry Old buddy old pal.  
  
Remus: My image of you has just changed very violently  
  
Sirius: Speak this to anyone and I can't promise you'll live to age 14 did you know that it's not illegal to hit the bludger right to the commentator  
  
Remus: It is too, its called buphing!  
  
Sirius: No its not I should know,  
  
Remus: yeah after what happened last week!  
  
Sirius: hey that was an accident this time it'll be a lot harder!  
  
James: Do you think ickle Sirius could go any harder?  
  
Sirius: Do you want me to try? Or break your glasses into a million pieces?  
  
James: Like you would  
  
Sirius: Please recall my fifth birthday when you ripped the head of my barb-  
  
Peter: You have a bar?  
  
Sirius: Yes that's it! I have a bar.  
  
Remus: (holds up Barbie) this is the only "bar" you have.  
  
Sirius: It's Renee's (his twin sister) I swear!  
  
James: Renee doesn't like barbies  
  
Sirius: You don't live with her  
  
Remus( thinking) can we change that?  
  
Sirius: she talks to them, she's psycho!  
  
James: I'm sure.  
  
Lily: Sirius I really don't think this is you closet! (Gets out bunny pj's with butt flap and footies)  
  
Sirius: This isn't my closet! It's James's! (Holding pj's up to James)  
  
James: They're way to big for me; you're taller then me  
  
Sirius: Oh yeah cool! Oh no! They are yours! Your mom buys everything big!  
  
James: She shrinks every thing in the wash.  
  
Sirius: I don't care! Ok their mine! They don't fit me!  
  
Peter: how would you know if you never wore them?  
  
Sirius: I'm psychic!  
  
Remus: No your psycho!  
  
Sirius: same thing.  
  
Lily: Let's just forget the pajamas.  
  
Peter: Sirius, you've gone too far "So you want to be a ballerina?" Please don't tell me you've read this?  
  
Sirius: I can get all the way through fourth position!  
  
Lily: Please don't tell me there's a tutu in there?  
  
Sirius: No I left that at home!  
  
Lily: You are kidding! (lily started to laugh uncontrolably, pointing to a make-over machine)  
  
James: Sit down Sirius, we need to talk.  
  
Sirius: No! That's not mine! Morgan must of left it in there when we were making o- I mean when I went to help her study.  
  
Remus: That's a little more like Sirius, making out at least.  
  
Lily: With Morgan? What ever happened to Lana?  
  
Sirius: Lana? I never dated Lana! (Lana is the most annoying girl, and Sirius hates her)  
  
Lily: Don't kid yourself, you've been dating her for two years.  
  
Sirius: No...I haven't! Noooo!  
  
Lily: Peter! It's all your falt! If you never suggested to look through Sirius's closet, I'd still see him as Macho Dreamy Man, now I think of him as tutu man!  
  
Sirius: No, Lily, I'm still Macho Dreamy Man.  
  
Peter: What is that? (he pointed to purple, girly,, Lily's, underwear)  
  
Lily: Sirius! How the hell did you get that?  
  
Sirius: Um, well, you see...  
  
Lily: Sirius! You are really scary, I'm never gonna be seen with you again!  
  
Sirius: But Lily, we were this close to being boyfriend and girlfriend!  
  
James: What do you mean by that? Have you been flirting with Lily?  
  
Sirius: Well... um... yes.  
  
James: Why I oughta (James stepped forward and punched him in the nose)  
  
Remus: C'mon Peter, Sirius needs time to think.  
  
Peter: Coming!  
  
(Soon Sirius is left all alone, except that is for...)  
  
Sirius: Well, at least I have Snuffles.  
  
Sirius: No...No... Lily come back... (Soon he woke up shaking in bed) It was a dream? Thank God, Snuffles it was just a dream! (hugs brown teddy) Oh no! What if I do have that stuff! (runs out of bed into Closet)  
  
Sirius: Clothes, Clothes, oh a sickle! Um... no Barbies, no pajamas! No diary- uh oh! What's this? A diary! (opens and starts to read out loud.)  
  
Today I found out I have a crush on James.  
  
Sirius: Definitely not mine...oh Lily's!  
  
His hair isn't the best, but he is so sweet. The only thing is Sirius.  
  
Sirius: What's wrong with me?  
  
He is so cute; I would like him to... if he didn't ask me to worship him, and also if he weren't so obsessed with his hair. (Immediately Sirius started to ruffle his hair, but he made too much noise, and woke up James)  
  
James: Shut the hell up!  
  
Sirius: Sorry, cleaning out my closet.  
  
James: You have so much crap in there, how can you clean it? And what did you do to your hair?  
  
Sirius: I killed it  
  
James: Why?  
  
Sirius (shrugs) no reason.  
  
James: You read the diary huh?  
  
Sirius: What diary?  
  
James: The diary that Remus and I wrote to see if you would mess it up.  
  
Sirius: What! You're dead Potter! (Sirius jumped at James and they started to kill each other)  
  
Later that morning  
  
James: I'm bored  
  
Peter: Let's look in Sirius's closet!  
  
Sirius: Nooooooo  
  
Authors Note: They didn't end up going in his closet, but they did go in James's... lets just say um... worse then Sirius's. Please review. You better like it! When Prongs and I join forces we are all we can be! (in the army national guard you can) Sorry, too much T.V rattled the brain. 


End file.
